Truth be Told
by TheAllySue
Summary: What happens when new neighbors that are mirror images of Phineas and Isabella come in? With a dance approaching how will the Truth be Told? All characters are 13! First fanfic! Also Phinbella is mentioned,Ferbx?
1. Introductions

Fanfic 1

~Isabella~

Isabella's alarm started going off at exactly 7:15A.M. She slapped the power button and smiled to herself. She always had the best dreams during summer, most of them being about a certain red haired, triangle headed boy. She knew Phineas and Ferb were up already, probably spending time with Perry (their pet platypus) or already hard at work on their daily project. She got out of bed at looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a complete bedhead wreck! She didn't worry too much, her hair usually looks like this in the morning. She glanced at herself in the mirror then grabbed her paddle brush from her dresser and quickly smoothed out her hair. "Oh, there you are Isabella." She said to herself before giggling. She always did that and it never got old. It was so fun to talk to herself in 3rd person perspective. Quickly she dressed in her usual pink dress and white tee-shirt and clipped her pink bow on top of her head. "Maybe I should try a new look sometime," she said to her dog Pinky who only barked in reply, "yeah, I guess I should just stick to classic, huh?" Again Pinky only barked.

She hurried down stairs and gobbled a bowl of Fruity Rainbow Flakes, she sighed and read the box remembering how Phineas had gone out of his way to show her, her "first" rainbow. She put down the box, those were the memories that gave her hope for the future. Her breakfast eaten and her dish cleaned she headed outside and across the street to her two closest friends.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha do'n?" she said in her 'halfway to Phineasland' voice.

"Oh, hi Isabella," said Phineas, "Ferb and I have decided to create a machine that makes bubbles of different colors and shapes."

"Sounds cool, if anyone can do it is you guys." She said with a blush blossoming on her cheeks. Sometimes she felt she revealed too much about her feelings.

But Phineas just stood there for a second, analyzing what she said, he always seemed to do that. But then a smile spread across his face and said, "Thanks for believing in us Isabella, we can always count on you, too."

This made Isabella's heart skip a beat. _He does trust me! _Before her mind could wander she snapped back to reality and said, "Aww thanks, but really no biggie!" Phineas just smiled, scratched his ear and turned back to the machine. Isabella's mood was lifted, her heart soaring! It was the best feeling she had ever felt, and it was always around it was whenever she talked to Phineas. She walked up next to him and started helping with the machine. Really it was just a bubble blower, but they tricked it out and put in a special bubble mix so they would hold different shapes besides circles. They also added all the colors of the rainbow in dyes to the machine for the bubbles to be different colors. "I can't wait to see the bubbles!" squealed Isabella. Before she could continue something on the street caught her eye. Or may she say _someone._ _A_ boy the age of about 13 with short brown hair was riding a bike along with a girl about the same age with brown hair and bangs.

"Hey, who is that?" asked Isabella.

"I'm not sure," Replied Phineas, clearly as confused as she was, "Let's go say hi."

They walked out of the backyard and onto the front yard, they waved at the bikers and yelled, "Hi!" from the curb.

The guy, a little ahead of the girl, didn't stop and pedaled on. The girl however slammed on her brakes and skidded to a halt right in front of them. "Oh hi, sorry my friend didn't stop, he is really oblivious at some points."

_Are all guys oblivious? _Isabella thought, sneaking a glance at Phineas. "It's cool," she said, "So are you guys new?"

"Yeah we just moved in," she thought for a moment as if trying to remember when, "just about two weeks ago, oh by the way my name is Sadie, and the boy over there is Nathan, our dads have the same job so we both were transferred to Danville. Our families are super tight so we chose to be next door neighbors."

~Nathan~

By about that time Nathan had realized that his friend had stopped and was pedaling back to her. "Hey" he said when he reached them.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, and this is our friend Isabella. "Spoke Phineas, he was always cool with speaking and meeting new people, he was never shy.

"I'm Nathan." He said coolly.

"We're making bubbles in our backyard, they are going to be all shapes and colors, and do you guys want to join us?" He asked.

There was a glimmer in Nathan's hazel eyes, he looked like he really wanted to but his answer spoke differently, "Are you kidding? Blowing bubbles is for babies." He spat, the light disappeared.

"Oh come one Nathan let's join them and have some fun, it isn't like we were doing anything else today." Sadie confirmed, then rolled her eyes like this had happened before.

Relief spread through Nathan's eyes, glad Sadie had countered him so he could actually do it, those bubbles did actually sound fun. But, he couldn't make it sound like he had wanted to so he coughed and growled saying, "Fine, I'll do it if you are, but it still sounds lame." He hoped it was enough of a cover, he would never go back for being mocked as a little kid, that's why he liked Sadie, she didn't care how the world thought of her, so he usually used her as a cover whenever he wanted to do something childish. _Wait! Hold the phone, why he liked Sadie? _That had just popped into his head. Of course he liked Sadie, but the way he thought of her a second ago just questioned how much. He could hear that Phineas kid talking, but couldn't figure the words. He was lost in thought about his best friend. He looked over at Sadie who was talking to Phineas and Isabella. He noticed the little things. The way she brushed her bangs out of her eyes, the way the light caught in her blue eyes and let them sparkle, the way she closed her eyes when she laughed. He went on past that to memories they shared together, when they had been little they were taught how to ride their bikes together. Sadie had mastered it without a hitch and that had made him furious how she left him behind.

He would have continued more, but he was aware of a snapping noise and blinked back to reality of Sadie snapping her fingers in front of his face. "You awake?" she asked rhetorically. "Cause it is time to blow the bubbles."

Nathan shook his head to clear his thoughts, he'll think about it later right now he was about to enjoy the impossible. "Yeah sure," he said, then coughed the unevenness out of his throat. He realized everyone was already in the back, so he followed behind her into Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

~Isabella~

Isabella had noticed the strangeness about Nathan before anything else. Really she noticed the strangeness of the duo. They never left each other's side, but had different emotions on their faces. Sadie always had a smile on her face, no matter what she was doing. While Nathan had a more distant look, more thoughtful, he seemed to have the same look as Ferb, but there was something more to his face. That difference had grown when they were introducing, but she couldn't place what it was. Then it hit Isabella with full force. She realized that face! A small grin found its way onto her lips. Oh, she was going to talk to him alone as soon as she found a chance.


	2. Next to You

Chapter 2

**May I say thanks everyone for reading! I was surprised with the feedback from my story, I was paranoid all day that people wouldn't like, hate it. Anyway I forgot this in the first chapter but Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Jeff and Dan are the masterminds. I do own Nathan and Sadie though. **

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

Isabella waited for the moment to talk to Nathan. All through creating the color dye and bubble soap and putting the final touches on the machine Sadie always seemed to at his side or they were all in a group. Besides she needed to talk to him _alone_, she couldn't embarrass him. Really she needed to talk to him about his crush on Sadie. She had seen into his heart and thoughts when they were talking. That is why she had her Body Language patch. She could tell that it had dawned on Nathan while they had been talking. She wondered what he had been thinking. She found it funny that he had totally wandered off in thought in the middle of introductions.

The opportunity came for Isabella to talk when they finished the machine. Sadie needed to go to the bathroom and Phineas and Ferb was going to grab some snacks from the kitchen. She and Nathan were alone in the backyard. "So Nathan," she tried to act casual, "how did this crush on Sadie start?"

* * *

><p>~Nathan~<p>

Nathan had been caught totally off guard by the question. This small girl had seen right through him. "Um, just this morning, I could have before and just not noticed, but I definitely knew today."

Isabella nodded thoughtfully, "Okay I understand, I'm in the same boat, I've been trying to get Phineas' attention for four years!"

"Really? Wow, and he hasn't noticed?" Isabella only nodded. "Do you think you can give me some pointers on keeping cool when I'm around her? I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

Isabella nodded, "Sure, first definitely don't drift into 'Sadieland' you never know what you're going to say."

"It sounds like you speak from experience," Nathan noticed, "Have you said something embarrassing before when you wandered off in 'Phineasland'?" He put his fingers up and did quote on quote actions when he said Phineasland.

Isabella blushed, "It wasn't bad, but I could have said something much worse if it had been a different dream." Trying to redirect the attention she said, "But also don't blow her off try to do what you have been doing. Don't leave her side unless you must."

Nathan nodded soaking it all in. "Okay, don't wander off yet still be at her side. I got this."

By then everybody started trickling back into the backyard first Sadie then Phineas and Ferb, their hands filled with granola bars and stuff. (From Thaddeus and Thor) Phineas handed out the snacks while speaking "Okay guys! We got granola bars and Stuff! Everyone grab a snack then lets fire the machine, I can't wait to see these things fly! ... Or float." Everyone chewed their snacks and lined up behind the machine to press the bubbles. "Since we have new guys today let's let them go first, Sadie," Phineas gestured to the machine "will you do the honors?"

* * *

><p>~Sadie~<p>

I was super stoked to try out this machine, these guys acted like they did this every day. Maybe they did, she would have to ask that later. She looked at the machine. It was metal gray and had a horn on one side that the bubbles would blow out of. She looked over at Nathan, he was ruffling his brown, wavy hair looking preoccupied. She turned back to the machine and sighed and turned back to the machine and pressed the button. _I wish Nathan wasn't afraid to act younger than he is, life is so much more simpler if you don't care. _

The machine started purring. Everyone leaned closer with anticipation, ready to see the bubbles fill the air. The machine made a popping noise and spit out one bubble. It was a spring green cube and it started floating around. "One? That's it?" Sadie exclaimed, while it was still impressive it seemed really small. They watched it float around before the breeze turned it around and let it pop on my shirt. With the pop came the voice of Sadie_. I wish Nathan wasn't afraid to act younger than he is, life is so much more simpler if you don't care. _ "Did that thing just quote my thoughts?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes it seems like that." I whirled around to see who spoke. It had been Ferb, I had never heard him talk, but he talked with a British that seemed to roll off his tongue. Ferb just blinked as if nothing happened.

Nathan cleared his throat. "So, I'm guessing Ferb doesn't talk much?"

"Yeah, Ferb is more a man of action, I'm more a man of words." Phineas explained coolly.

Nathan nodded then looked at me. His face looked hurt, but also mischievous. "So you think I act my age too much? You think I'm afraid to act my own age."

I got mad, I mean _really _mad. "Of course I do Nathan! That's why you keep me around, so you can use me as a pathetic cover so you can do stuff that would be looked down upon by kids our age. But, news flash Nathan! These people are our age and they are doing this type of stuff, so why does it matter? Loosen up sometime you wimp!" My fists were clenched and I could feel the red on my cheeks, I'm not stupid, I know Nathan uses me because he is a wimp and is afraid of exile from "the flow".

Nathan was silent, clearly hurt from what I said. I didn't regret a single word he deserved it all. Just when I thought I had made him speechless, his face turned to horror. "Uh, Sadie? You are glowing green."

Still growling from anger I lashed out my hands to my face. They were literally glowing green, a dark shade of green. "Somebody get the hose!" Yelled Phineas. Isabella ran to the side of the house and grabbed the hose, she turned the knob until a steady flow was running then came back to me, hosing me down with the cold water.

The glow flickered then went out entirely. The anger left my system. Why had I yelled at Nathan? He had asked an innocent question and I had gotten in my face. What had I been thinking? I _did_ regret those words, every single one of them. "Nathan, I'm so sorry. I don't really care if you use me as a cover I know sometimes you can be shy or insecure, I'm so sorry." My voice was filled with concern and emotion.

Nathan was angry, "I don't believe you." He said, his voice sharp like a knife and just as hurtful. "Screw this, I'm out of here, this is retarded and stupid, I can't take this." He stormed out of the backyard, his red shirt billowing from the breeze.

I started crying, "Nathan, please come back, I didn't mean it! I mean, maybe at first, but not now!" He wasn't listening, he just kicked up the kickstand then flew down the street on his bike. I ran after him jumping on my bike. I had to catch him.

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

"I'm sorry, did that just happen? Or did I imagine that?" Phineas asked.

It was rhetorical, but Ferb answered anyway. "No, you definitely didn't imagine that, your mind isn't that twisted."

"Wait so what happened? Why did they react like that?" Phineas questioned.

Isabella slapped her forehead. He was still as oblivious as ever. Phineas looked at her questionably. She just sighed and pushed the button on the machine. A pink heart shaped bubble popped out of the machine. It floated around the backyard then popped on its own. _Love. _Was the word that tumbled out of the bubble, it came out in Isabella's whispered voice.

The word hung in the air for a few moments before Phineas spoke again, still confused, "How do you know Isabella?"

Isabella hesitated for a moment then spoke in a quiet tone. "I just know, but also, experience."

"Experience? With who?" Phineas' voice sounded confused, but more was in the voice-panic-.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm going to go check up with Sadie. You guys should really fix that machine before it ruins somebody else." Isabella was thankful she found an excuse to leave that backyard. "I'll catch up with you guys later. See ya around."

She got to the front yard and looked to see Sadie. She was sitting in the grass a couple of houses down, crying, Isabella didn't know how she could help her, nut maybe a little comfort could help. Just the presence of another girl might help. She jogged over to her, thankful that she had switched to denim shorts instead of her pink dress she had been wearing for two years. Dresses weren't the greatest to jog in. When she came up to Sadie, her knees and hands were bleeding, she had crashed her bike. Apparently Sadie didn't care about the wounds because she just sat on the grass hands wrapped around her legs, eyes resting on her knees. "Sadie, are you okay?" She asked with an approachable voice. Sadie weakly shook her head 'no'. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again, she is answered with another shake of the head. "Well if you ever want to I'll be right here, next to you." she said and sat in the grass next to her. _Oh how messed up her life has become in such a short amount of time. _Isabella thought. She sat there, listening to Sadie cry. Sometimes crying can be the best medicine, so can trust and opening out your heart to others. It dawned on her, Sadie needed a friend, someone she could trust. Trust goes both ways though so Isabella had to open up, too. She was going to tell Sadie everything, and she meant everything. "It all started on the first day of summer when we were ten." She remembered, "Phineas and Ferb decided to build a roller coaster in their backyard, they called it The Coolest Coaster Ever and it certainly was, back then I was just realizing that I liked Phineas, I had for about a year, but that is when I was getting into the full swing of it…" she continued on.

Maybe Sadie was listening, maybe she wasn't. Isabella didn't mind, Sadie was observant, she would hear the emotions at least. _Phineas, I hope you have a way to fix this, _Isabella prayed.

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

"So Ferb, do you know where Isabella got her, "Experience"?" Phineas said.

Ferb only rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I realize this was mostly on Nathan and Sadie but I tried adding funny moments of Phinbella, breaking Phineas' shell and connecting characters. More Phinbella in next chapter, Scout's Honor. Ferb, Isabella and Phineas have some new plans with their new friends. Buford, Baljeet, and the Firesite girls might make appearance, I'm not sure. <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviwed, that made my day. No telling when I'll update, depends on homework...**

**Anyway answer reviews!**

**Rachel: I appreciate the excitment, hope this satisfied.**

**Midnight4568: I like how you think! Don't think it is going to be that straight forward though, there maybe some twists! Again thanks for the excitment!**

**anonymous: check your spelling my good friends :) thanks for the review, i appreciate the compliment, too.**

**Tophrockclannad237:I hope (if you're reading this) that the low Phisabella appearance didn't dissapoint, also thanks, I'm not really good at gooey mush stuff so this gave me a relief. **

**Ok, I did this at night so I have lost sleep. It is ok, it is worth it, only 7 hours of sleep? Pft, I don't care. **

**Okay, well see you people later. TheAllySue is out, Peace! (see what I did there?)**


	3. You Can't Feel if it is a Dream

Chapter 3

**Back to what everyone wants: Phinbella. I was so happy because I got *drumroll* No Homework! So I decided to spend all the time I could tonight and write a new chapter. Anyway, last chapter was only meant to get conflict going so the real characters from Phineas and Ferb will be the main points in this chapter. Is anyone reading this anyway? Oh well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>~Ferb~<p>

Phineas was about to talk Ferb's ear off. He kept pestering him about Isabella and the boy she was or had been in love with. _Isabella, if only you could see him now._ Ferb thought with a sigh. Phineas kept talking and trying to get him to talk, but Ferb was a master at the silent treatment and he wasn't about to crack now.

At some point while questioning Ferb, Phineas began speaking more to himself. "I mean, it isn't like I'm mad at her or anything I just thought, since we are best friends I thought we could be totally honest with each other." Phineas stopped and sighed, "Whatever, I guess she can do whatever she wants, but sometimes it feels like she has missed out by wandering off in her own little world." Ferb stared at Phineas, this was a new side of him. Ferb eyed the hose, had Isabella's bubble accidentally popped near Phineas? He grabbed the hose and doused him with a good amount of water. Phineas recoiled, but couldn't escape the water. "What was that for?" Phineas asked with surprise.

"Just checking, wouldn't want you affected like Sadie was." Ferb said.

"Okay, seems reasonable, but just barely." He eyed him slyly. "I think I know why the machine backfired so badly."

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

"Clearly, when the bubble pops whatever that person was thinking when they pushed the button will be said from the bubble. Also whatever the bubbles color was represents a certain emotion that can be tweaked to be more extreme. Such as a slight annoyance becoming full out fury, such as Sadie did with her bubble." Phineas paused to take a breath, "The cure for the bubbles side-effects is water, such as done to Sadie and I with the hose."

Ferb only nodded. This clarified everything. Candace ran out of the house, she had just returned from going on a college road trip with her mother. "Phineas! Oh, when Mom sees what you are up to you are going down, down, down."

"Oh, hey Candace! How was the road trip? Did you decide on a college?"

Candace blinked, caught off guard, "Uh yeah it was good, I think I'm probably going to go to University of Missouri- Columbia. It has what I want and is near Jeremy. He is going to medical school in St. Louis so we will be able to see each other a lot."

"Cool, Miz-?" Phineas shouted.

"-Zou!" Candace cheered. "But Phineas you are still busted!" and she ran back into the house.

Phineas looked back at the machine, Ferb had been working on it while and it looked like he was done. "So Ferb did you fix it?" Ferb wiped the grease from his hands and gave thumbs up. "Cool, lets fire this baby up and test it."

Right then Candace was dragging her mom outside. "Hurry Mom! They built a contraption and I'm sure it is dangerous."

Candace and their mom were standing outside the door when Phineas pressed the button hundreds of round clear bubbles filled the sky, flying from the machine. "Yes Candace, a bubble machine, so dangerous." Said Mom sarcastically, "Candace, dear, aren't you a little old to be busting your brothers?"

Candace, her mouth so wide her chin was touching the floor, said "Yes, yes I am," then she gloomily, "I'll be in my room, writing my application to Mizzou." Mom followed her inside.

Ferb rubbed his chin then punched the machine once, then he pushed the button again. This time hundreds of bubbles came out of it again, but this time different colors and shapes filled the sky. "Oh, that's better." Phineas said staring at the bubbles, "They look really cool."

"Yes, yes they do." Said Ferb.

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

Isabella had been talking for about 20 minutes to Sadie, Just talking about her summers with the two step-brothers. She had gotten to the time where they flew around the world creating the longest day ever. "We were in the City of Love, Paris! He didn't even notice me, I was about ready to give up on him ever noticing me, but then when we got stranded on an abandoned island, he actually _did_ pay attention, he wanted to give up, like I had earlier, but he wanted to give up on fixing the plane." Isabella hesitated. Sadie was looking at her now, paying attention, her wounds scabbed and blood was all over face, she kept looking at Isabella, encouraging her to go on. "I told him he can't quit, and then he got an idea. He gave me a hug and told me 'I was the best'. That was the second happiest moment of my life, he gave me a direct compliment then hugged me!" She smiled at the memory.

Sadie looked like she was processing what she had said. "Wait Isabella, it was the _second _happiest moment in your life? What was the first?" Sadie asked, clearly confused.

Isabella blushed, "I'm not even sure if it is a real memory, but it feels real. I'm going to sound crazy."

Sadie protested. "No, no, continue what was it?"

"Okay well, I think I've kissed Phineas. I don't remember why or when, it had to be a couple years ago, but I know it is real. You can't feel if it is a dream, but I can still feel it, tingling on my lips." Isabella said. Her lips pursed, waiting for Sadie to say something.

Sadie was quiet, Isabella could barely hear her when she responded, "I believe you Isabella, do you really not remember where though?"

"No, the only thing I remember is saying good, kissing him, then him gasping, yelling my name and him shouting wait."

"Maybe you were running away from him," Sadie suggested.

"Why would I run away from him? Besides, back then I would only kiss him if I knew everything was going to turn out right and nothing would change." Isabella knew this was right when she said it.

"Let's go back, I need to fix these wounds and I bet they are worried by now." Sadie said, clearly Isabella was done talking for a while. Isabella nodded and Sadie grabbed her bike. They walked together side by side back to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

><p>~Sadie~<p>

I can tell, Isabella and I are going to be great friends. We both had boys to be our best friends, but sometimes you need a girl to be your other best friend for those times when the guys won't understand, or you want to do something that boys would be considered, fruity, for. I scratched the dried blood off my face_, I must look_ _death, _I thought. I had rested my eyes on my knees, letting the saltwater mix in with the blood. Looking back on it, that hadn't been a good idea. Now knee blood was all over my face. Stepping with long strides really hurt my knees. It stretched the raw skin that surrounded my knees. _Speaking of hurt. _I looked over my shoulder to the two houses side by side that belonged to Nathan and I. _Oh Nathan, why don't you believe me? I thought we could trust each other with everything. _We did trust each other with everything and that is why Nathan didn't believe me, because he believed me when I yelled in his face. Trust plays a sick game.

We got to Phineas and Ferb's house and we saw the sky fill with bubbles of all shapes, sizes and colors. "Looks like they fixed it." Observed Isabella. We opened the gate and into the backyard- I had left my bike out front- where Phineas and Ferb were looking at the bubbles.

"Oh God, Sadie you look like death!" shouted Phineas. Lovely, can't say I didn't I know it though. "Isabella, could you come with me inside? We need to get some bandages, some soap and towels." Isabella nodded and helped me into the house, guiding me to the bathroom with the bandages while Phineas continued. "What happened to you Sadie?"

"I crashed my bike while trying to catch Nathan. Then I decided that Nathan just needs time to blow off some steam and be by himself." I shrugged. I didn't want him to become curious about why we took so long so I added on, "Then Isabella told me about all your guys' adventures. You are a pretty cool dude, with awesome friends, too." I winked at Isabella, she smiled and winked back.

"Thanks, but I can't do almost anything without my friends, especially Isabella or Ferb, they are always there for me." He smiled and grabbed the bandages. He handed them to me then went to go get Ferb.

"I feel better now, inside and out. I wonder what Nathan is doing right now." I said to Isabella while I fixed up my knees and hands.

* * *

><p>~Nathan~<p>

_You're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp. _That line Sadie spoke, run over and over in my mind. Sadie has never yelled at me, or gotten mad at me, but all those words had been true. I was a wimp, I was afraid of being called out about it. Nobody gave a hitch if I acted childish or immature here. It is was they normally do here, this isn't Colorado, this was Danville, I could start a new life here.

My thoughts went back to Sadie, I had manipulated her, she had yelled and laughged in my face yet I still liked her, no I….. did I? Did I truly love here? Was it to soon? I couldn't tell, I liked Sadie, but how can you tell the difference between like and love? I went to the front yard and laid on the grass, staring at the clouds. Like or love?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that always seems to be the question Nathan. I dont regret anthing about this chapter it is perfect! ( in my thought process). I actually had this ready yesterday, but I'm forgetful and a procrastinator. Actually may i say that Nathan is my next door neighbor so he would kill me if he read this . Like "Why the heck did you make me some sap that is in love?" He isn't like this character at all. Sadie isn't anybody, Name from Rick Riordan, look like mine sort-of, personality like my friend Courtney and Staci. Anyway, on to Reply reveiws. <strong>

**The person next-door: Thanks! And yes spot on with the bubble emotion thing!**

**Some guy: yes, short and simple reveiw. Still, encouragment is the best fuel and for somereason this is like a cappicino in the encouragement world. **

**Midnight4568: Right on the nose my friend. Phineas will become less oblivious, Firesite honor *ginger rips of sash* you aren't even girl scout!* ok then how bout a pinky swear?**


	4. Who Are You Going With?

Ch. 4

**Just realized I'm on chapter 4. When did that happen? Anyway this probably won't be a long story with a million chapters because I will get bored, so this will probably reach the climax then go down-hill pretty quick. I have a new chapter brewing about a coma, I simply **_**love **_**coma stories. They are the best things ever. Don't ask me why, I just do. Anyway expect this to be a 10 chapter thing and that is it. Also Pm me about anything you want added to this story. I'll take it into consideration and Pm you back. Is anyone reading this? Anyway back to the story. **

**Note: Important chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, it wouldn't be near as popular. **

~No one perspective~

Everyone watched as a laser beam hit the bubble maker. The machine simply got up, and danced away. "Hasn't that happened before?" Asked Phineas.

"Yeah, it is when we made that animation studio a couple of years ago." Isabella remembered. "I remember because Baljeet wanted to be The Rainbow, like I had been."

"I wonder where it came from." Sadie wondered, as she looked from where the beam had come from, "It looks like it came from that building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head." She pointed to downtown Danville Area.

"Whoa, Déjà-vu," Ferb said. His voice sounded puzzled. (This doesn't happen normally).

"I hear ya bro." Phineas said, his voice sounded far off.

Sadie couldn't take it any longer "Uh, hello? Confused girl here, with no idea about this Déjà-vu everyone is feeling!" That seemed to snap everybody out of it.

"Oh, Phineas, I wanted to ask you something." Isabella said, a little shyly.

"Yeah, what is it Isabella?" Phineas asked, his ever present smile was glowing.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to-." She is cut off by Sadie's cell-phone ringing.

"Uh, Sorry let me see who it is." She looked down to look at the caller ID. "Uh, do you mind if I take this? It is Nathan."

~Sadie~

"Bon-jour!" I giggled into the phone.

"Hola," He replied. This was a running joke that Nathan and I had. When we had lived in Colorado, Nathan had taken French and I had taken Spanish. But whenever I texted him he would always respond "Hola" so I decided to always greet him by saying hello in French. After that it just became a running gag.

"Nathan, I know why you ran away. I know I said this before, but I am _so sorry. _I mean if there is any way that I can make you believe me-"

He cut me off, "Sadie, please stop, it is okay, I forgive you. I know that you wouldn't yell at me unless it was absolutely necessary. Now that I think about it, glowing green might have been a lot of proof on why you were angry. It is okay. Are you still and Phineas and Ferb's? I'm coming over"

"Uh, yeah. Come on over. Au revoir." I said.

"Adios, see you soon, amigo." Then he hung up. Geez, Nathan has been acting weird lately. I put the phone in my pocket then looked up at the gang.

"Nathan is coming back over, is that cool?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah, that is fine. I think we are going to listen to the radio a bit to see if the morning D.J has a challenge for us." Phineas said, looking sheepish.

They took out the portable radio, and turned some knobs until it came to the local "POP Hitz! 98.5" a song played from Bowling for Soup, then the D.J's voice came onto the radio. "Another perfect day here in Danville in the mid-70's, humidity is 60%. Now today, you have to wonder, what are the two famous brothers Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher doing? Well word on the street is they are showing two new kids around the neighborhood, and deciding what to do for today. So if you have an idea for them to do call the radio station and we could broadcast it live here on Pop Hitz 98.5." The radio is filled with ringing, "Well our phone lines crashed with all the calls so here are the only three people that we heard before they crashed. Kyle E said to create the ultimate capture the flag game, Hannah O said to create an ice skating rink made of ice-cream, and Katarina K said to create Nano-bots, she says you haven't created these even though your theme song has said this from the beginning." The D.J took a breath, "That's all folks, phone lines are closed. So stop calling, now back to the songs." There is a pause and then music started playing; _well we hope you all enjoyed the show, hope it was not anti-climactic, now there's something we want you to know, and we don't want to sound didactic. But if there's one thing we can say, I know it sounds a bit cliché, there's no such thing, as just an ordinary day! _

"Wait, Phineas, is that Isabella and you singing that?" I said, listening to the song.

"Well, yeah, but Ferb, I know what we are going to do today! We are going to do the ultimate capture the flag game!" shouted Phineas "Oh and mark the other two on our list." Ferb wrote something down, and then gave thumbs up. I couldn't help but notice how cute Ferb was, man of action and not words, strong, silent type. His careless green hair was perfect in some matter. Then Nathan walked in the backyard, and I couldn't resist running to him and giving him the biggest hug ever.

"Nathan, I'm sorry, so sorry." I whispered into his ear.

Nathan hesitated a moment then patted my back, and returned the hug. "Sadie, I told you, I'm fine. I realized you cared when you didn't come for me. You understand me enough to let me blow off steam, then cool off."

"But I did try to catch you! You just were too fast, then I crashed my bike, so I decided to just let you go." I cried onto his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind.

"And that's all that mattered is that you let me go." And then he gripped my arms taking me away from his shoulder and forcing me to face him in a comforting way. "Sadie, it is okay, _forgive yourself."_

I swallowed my tears and sobs and nodded, that is all he needed to see to know that I would and could. This probably would've become an awkward moment if it wasn't for the D.J saying "And don't forget, guys, girls, you need to find a date for the Midsummer Night's Dream dance coming up tomorrow, Friday. Make sure you don't miss out on the coolest dance of the summer!"

"Hey, we should go to that, I wonder if it is dates only?" said Phineas.

"It is, I saw it in the newspaper this morning as "Guys ask girls dance, with only dates allowed." Isabella assured, a little too quickly.

"Well, I guess we need to find dates. Ferb, who do you think you will be asking?" asked Phineas, he seemed a little too eager to change the subject.

"Probably Vanessa." Ferb thought. "I'd better call her now." He whipped out his cell phone and pressed speed-dial 3. He walked away from the group, to not be heard.

My heart sank a little, "Who is Vanessa?" I asked to Phineas.

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Ferb's crush, she is like five years older than him, but he refuses look at a girl his own age, I tell him to wait, but he won't listen."

"Interesting, who else would he go with, if Vanessa wasn't available?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Probably Isabella's friend Gretchen, doesn't she has a crush on him?" he looked at Isabella for confirmation.

She shook her head, "No, that is Ginger with Baljeet. Gretchen has never really mentioned Ferb." Isabella shrugged.

"Oh, that is interesting, too." I said, _very interesting. _

~Ferb~

"_Hello?"_ said a familiar voice, crème to Ferb's ears.

"_Vanessa?" _said Ferb.

"_Oh, hi Ferb, how are you?" _said Vanessa, she sounded awkward a little bit.

"_Good, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the Midsummer Night's Dream dance with me." _Ferb said. He was as nervous as a school boy outside the principal's office.

You could hear Vanessa sigh, making static on the phone, Ferb pretended not to notice. "_Sorry Ferb my boyfriend, Johnny, asked me about an hour ago, so I'm going to go with him." _

Ferb tried to cover the disappointment in his voice, "_Oh, okay V, I'll talk to you later. Have fun." _Ferb hung up quickly and re-joined the group.

~no one veiw~

"So who are you going with?" Phineas asked the group.

**I'm going to stop it there. What will happen next chapter? I promise you, there will be heart break, there will be romance, and there will be tears! All from the same person! Ha ha, but others will join the mourn cloud as well. What emotions will be expressed, and what is going on with Sadie? Find out all of this next chapter. **

**But first, what about that sick capture the flag game? What is Phineas planning with that? I was able to mention all the people who wanted to be mentioned in this story. **

**Kyle E**

**Hannah O**

**Katarina K **

**I hope you guys are happy! Oh, and if anyone wants to know, my big mouth slipped this story in front of Nathan (Real friend) so now I'm creamed… But, Nathan, don't go pickin a fight with a person that can beat you at arm wrestling! That is right, I went there. **

**Anyway, on to comment responses:**

**Phinbella Fan2: I will keep, going. I'm really brewing myself a pot of troubles with this chapter and thanks, I feel all warm and fuzzy now. **

**Midnight4568: So yes, Sadie apologized. Nathan really trusts Sadie, don't you think? And you're welcome. I'm going to do this every time. **

**stickmenow lazy to login: Wow! I didn't know that. And yes, confusion is a killer isn't it? I'm glad you love the story, I'm so proud of it.**

**You guys always make me feel warm and fuzzy, whenever I read comments. Remember, Pm me if you have any ideas or random questions. **

**-AllySue**


	5. Do What is Best

**Hey! Yes, I realize I haven't updated for a while. Geez I got like 3 PMs about how I hadn't updated. Hello! It is called homework, and I got an exceeding amount. This may not be one of my best chapters, just letting you know.**

**Link! For names and bios of fireside girls: .com/wiki/Fireside_Girls**

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

Just ask her! She can't do it this time Phineas, you need to ask her. You are going to miss your shot, someone else could swoop in at any moment and ask her instead, someone better, better looking, someone who isn't you. He glanced over at her, who does she want? Why does she not notice me? I've spent the last 4 years liking her, all she has been is nice to me. Besides what about that dream? She kissed me, kissed me! Just ask her, But I can't she would never say yes, she has that other guy, wherever he was, that was her "experience". That guy must be perfect, I'll wait, see what happens, for right now just find courage.

"So, Isabella are you going to try to get that 'experience' guy to ask you to the dance" I asked. I hoped the desperation in my eyes wasn't noticeable.

"Yeah, that would be my dream for him to ask me." she said. She clasped her hands together, and hugged them to her chest in a whimsical way.

Ferb nudged me with his elbow. What? Did he not hear her? She said she was waiting for somebody else.

"Oh, well I hope for your sake that he asks you by tomorrow." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. Ferb chuckled and Isabella's shoulders slumped. "What?" I asked.

Sadie spoke up, "So Phineas, who are you asking?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know, what about you, Ferb, are you going with Vanessa?"

"She is going with someone else, Johnny… her boyfriend." Ferb mumbled quietly.

"What about you Sadie, do you want anyone to take you to the dance?" I asked. I felt bad for Ferb, so I changed the subject away from him.

Her face had a blank expression. "No, not really. Like I said I don't know many people here, only you guys and Nathan. Honestly though, I have no idea." She scuffed the toe of her shoe on the grass, looking at her feet.

"Hey! Maybe you and Ferb can go together!" Phineas piped up. Everyone looked at him weirdly, "Sorry, only a suggestion, don't blame me!"

"Well, I'm good with that idea, Sadie would you like to?" Ferb asked.

"Yes! I mean, I mean. Yeah sure, whatever, it is all good bro." Sadie said.

* * *

><p>~Nathan~<p>

Nathan tensed, he was totally prepared to ask Sadie to the dance, then Ferb decided to swoop in and steal his chance! It doesn't matter, I'm just confusing the boundary between love and friendship. _I just need to change the subject, just want to stop talking, distract myself. _"So, how 'bout that capture the flag game, are we still doing it?"

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

"Oh, yeah! Let's just call in some recruits." He and Isabella whip out their cell-phones. "I'll call, Baljeet, Buford, and Django. Isabella you call the Fireside girls." Isabella put in a community call to all the Fireside girls.

"On it!" she said. Gretchen was the first to pick up, followed by Katie, then Ginger, Holly, Milly, and finally Adyson. "Hey girls, wanna play capture the flag?"

The girls started teasing her, "Isabella, you wouldn't happen to be a Phineas' would you?" Gretchen asked.

"Is this another, help Phineas and Ferb patch?" asked Adyson.

"I'm in, sounds fun! I love capture the flag!" shrieked Ginger.

"That's not the only thing she loves." Katie mumbled.

"Baljeet, is the man she loves." Teased Holly.

"Um, Isabella? Is Buford going to be there?" Milly asked, she was acting very shy.

"Yeah, Phineas is inviting them all, Baljeet, Buford, and Django." Isabella looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Well, if Baljeet is there, I'm sold." Cheered Ginger, "I was going to go anyway, but this is like the cherry on top."

"Okay, if Buford is coming, I'm in. I want him on my team though, I want to see if he asks me to the dance." Milly piped up.

"Hm, Django or spending the rest of the day watching T.V re-runs. I'm coming!"Adyson shouted.

"I'm with Adyson!"Katie cried.

"Ha! I'm not lured in by the trap of boys like you guys are. Besides, I'm watching my baby sister. I'll call you guys later." Molly said. Then she hung up.

"Okay, guys come over as soon as you can." Isabella said before hanging up Isabella said. "What about you Gretchen?"

"Sure, I'll come. Ferb already has a date right?" Gretchen asked. She was the only person left on the call, everyone else hung up.

"Yeah, he is taking a new girl named Sadie." Isabella assured. Again, she looked over her shoulder, again she was safe of anyone listening to her.

"Is Sadie with you right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for her friend Nathan, he has a huge crush on her, but Ferb agreed to go with her instead." She whispered.

"Okay then chief, I'm coming!" squealed Gretchen. Then she hung up. _What was that all about? Gretchen wanted Ferb to have a date before she came? Why did she want to know if Sadie was with us now? _She shrugged it off, I'll ask her later. She promised herself. She looked over at Phineas, who was talking to the guys on his phone. (She still had her phone up to her ear), he was looking at her a small smile spread across his face, before he grimaced at something someone said on the phone and kept talking.

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

[Takes place simultaneously with Isabella's call to the Fireside girls.]

Phineas whipped out his phone, placing a community call to Baljeet, Buford, and Django.

"Hello?" Baljeet answered.

"Hi Phineas!" Django said.

"'Sup Dinner Bell!" shouted Buford.

"Hi guys," Phineas replied, "we are going to play a game of capture the flag over here, do you guys want to come?"

"Capture the flag?" Buford asked. Then he murmured "Sure why not, this better be worth it." The comment seemed more to himself than to anyone else.

"Who is going to be there?" Django wondered.

"The Fireside girls, Ferb, and I. Also, our new neighbors Nathan and Sadie are coming." Phineas assured.

"Okay, I'll come." Django declared. "Hey Phineas, when you said Fireside girls, did you mean all of them?" he asked.

"Yeah why." He asked.

"Well, I was thinking of inviting Adyson to the dance, but I haven't really been able to see her for a couple of weeks." He said, nervously.

"I will come as well, as long as the teams are fair." Piped in Baljeet, "Speaking of the dance though, Is everyone going? Who is everyone inviting?"

"Like I said, Adyson." Django's words seemed pinched, as if trying not to draw too much attention to the subject. "Hey, I got to go, see you guys at capture the flag, I'm on my way now." There was a click, Django had hung up.

"I think I might invite Ginger," Baljeet's voice wandered. "But I'm afraid because she is a lot more attractive, but we get the same grades so maybe all will even out."

"Geez Shrimpy, nobody cares! I'm peeved, I'm 100% sure no one likes me so I'm gonna be rejected by any girl I know." Grumbled Buford.

"Aw Buford, seize the day! You never know if you never try." Phineas was just trying to be encouraging, but really he was taken by surprise. He had never seen this side of Buford, Buford always acted like he didn't care, or care for anybody for that matter.

Buford hesitated, "Well. I kinda want to ask someone, but I'm pretty sure they don't even know I exist."

"Just ask! You may be surprised." Phineas was really trying to be supportive, maybe a girl in his life will drop down his bullying level.

"Well, if you say so. Hey, what about you Dinner Bell, who are you asking to the dance." Phineas bit his lip then looked over at Isabella, she had her phone to her ear, but it didn't look like she was talking. Then she looked over at him, he felt a smile creeping on his face. But Buford chose to interrupt his thoughts, "Dude! Not getting any younger here! Who are you asking?" Phineas' smile vanished and he grimaced, maybe Buford won't change. Old habits die hard.

"I'll tell you guys later, meet over here as soon as you can." Phineas clicked his phone shut. Maybe he should just ask Isabella to the dance now. _No, you can't do that Phineas, she still has that guy she wants to go with, I would hate to ruin it for her. I'll just ask her last minute, give her as much time as I can with that guy asking her. Do what is best for her Phineas, do what is best for her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Pant, Pant. "Staci! How long did that take?" <strong>

**Staci checks stop watch, "About 3 days." **

**Dang it! Why was this chapter so difficult to write?" **

"**Beats me! You wrote it! Besides, you are Ally. You get distracted." **

**Oh right, so anyway. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, if it is I will re-write it, don't blame me. I had to write it over three days and I lost my train of thought a lot.**

**Also I have included A lot of Phineas and Ferb show moments in this story, some hidden some really obvious. For a little fun, go through the chapters again and point them out, Pm me them and I will mention you in the credits next chapter! Really this is just to entertain you guys, a little challenge. Does anyone read this anyway? I always do. **

**Anyway, Comment response!**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Interesting. I'll try to tip the scale one way or another.**

**Midnight4568: Dude! I got off track with this chapter and I realize this, sorry. There will be heartbreak, tears and romance in the **_**next **_**chapter. I hope some things were answered for you in this chapter. *Cries* I'm so ashamed.**

**Stickymenow: Phineas wants to take someone to a dance. Unfortunately, oblivious is the worst blindness. I realize I didn't put much detail and my mood changed. That will be fixed next chapter, this was my "lazy chapter".**

**Penguin: For some reason, this made me laugh. Every time I read it I laugh, I just find your comment funny. Don't ask.**

**PhinBella Fan2: I'll keep going! On a roll, huh? I'm glad you feel that way. I love positive influences like this!**

**kayleigh101: This story ain't go'n nowhere! Ha Ha. I'll keep writing, I'm glad you like it. **


	6. Evil Love!

**It is so beatiful! New favorite chapter! this would have been up yesterday or the day before if i hadn't become addicted to Danny Phantom -.- Anyway, this is my longest chapter so i'm pretty proud. Sniffle they grow up so fast!**

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

Everyone trickled into the backyard, in clumps or by themselves. Baljeet and Buford showed up together, Adyson and Gretchen came together. Ginger and Milly came in giggling with Django right behind them. "Hey guys!" Phineas welcomed. "We were just about to create the teams." Everyone was able to choose the teams.

"Hey, where is Katie?" asked Isabella.

"She has to babysit, she called me right before I left." Adyson said.

"Okay, I guess the teams are fair then." She said.

"Okay guys, let's split the teams now." Interrupted Phineas, "Baljeet, Buford, Milly, Adyson and Django, you guys are all on a team." Phineas smiled, he had planned out all these teams perfectly. Maybe Baljeet and Django could ask the girls during planning or something. "Okay, Gretchen, Isabella, Nathan, Sadie, and Ferb will all be on the other team." The groups separated in the backyard, the tree being the divider.

"What about you Dinner Bell? Who's side are you on?" Buford shouted.

"Buford, I'm right next to you, no need to rattle an ear drum. Also I'm on Isabella's team." He adds quickly, "For it to be even." His hand is venturing up to his ear to scratch it, but quickly catches himself and rubs the back of his neck instead. "Anyway, so we decided to split the neighborhood in half. Isabella's house is our teams land, and our house is Buford's team's land. The street is no man's land and the flag has to be visible."

"This seems awful normal for you." Buford observed, looking suspicious.

"I'm not done." Phineas replied, "We also have these cool suits, kinda like our Beak suit, green for your team and blue for our team. They allow you to fly, and have close-circuited radio system so you can stay in touch with your team." Phineas looked at Ferb and Ferb hit a switch. "We also are lowering the fence for easier access, we are doing the same with Isabella's house. Okay, now everybody suit up!" Everybody slipped on the suits. They slipped over their clothes and still gave room to move around. "Okay, here are the flags, green for Buford's team, blue for our team."

"Can't we call them by actual team names? It isn't like we made Buford our team captain!" Cried Ginger, she looked peeved.

"Okay then, we will be team Phantoms because we will be moving so silently that you won't know where we are." Phineas said, he looked over his shoulder "Is that okay with everyone?" He asked his team, everyone nodded.

"Then we will be team Awesome because well, we are awesome." Buford smiled in triumph.

Everyone looked at Ginger, she crossed her arms, "Fine." She gritted through her teeth.

"Okay then, just give us a shout when you are ready." Phineas said, and they crossed the street to Isabella's.

Everyone decided to hide the flag in Isabella's rain gutter. It was on the back of her house, and hardly visible. It was fair enough, but they wanted to keep up her game. Phineas looked over at Isabella then at the empty street. He was looking for a kid, desperately in love, pedaling as hard as he could on a bike to try to reach Isabella, to ask before it was too late. But alas, there was no love frantic kid, no one at all. He started feeling bad for Isabella. It was kind of bittersweet, he was happy no one was there, yet he felt bad because Isabella obviously wanted this guy to ask her. If he didn't show, he hoped she would be happy with him instead. That is, if he got the nerve up to ask her.

"We're ready!" Buford's voice billowed from the other side of the house.

Phineas shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Okay, us too!" He yelled back. His team, Team Phantom, moved to the front of the house. "On our mark, Ready, Go!" Phineas yelled in a battle cry type matter. Isabella and Gretchen went on the street to the left and right side of the house, Nathan moved in right to the middle.

"Defense!" Ordered Buford, and everyone lined up loosely shoulder creating a human wall.

Phineas growled, "Everyone fall back!" All his team mates came back to their side of the street, Phineas looked to his right. Ferb was gone. He smiled. This was the Phantom part of the operation, Ferb was so quiet that he had slipped away without anyone noticing. Who knew where he was right now, Team Awesome probably didn't even notice.

Sadie was on his left, "Phineas what should I do?" she asked.

"You will be our defense. You and me, we will try to tag anyone who is trying to pass us." Phineas looked ahead of him. No one was doing anything, Buford had built a strong defense mechanism. Phineas got an idea. He clicked a button on his helmet. "Hello? This is Phineas on the close-circuit radio can everyone hear me?" He called out.

"Isabella online, I can hear you as clear as day." Isabella's voice crackled in his ear.

"Nathan here, there is no chance of getting through the human wall." He stated. Isabella and Nathan were running back and forth along the line, trying to find o hole into the yard.

"Hey, where is Gretchen?" Asked Isabella, she was right. Gretchen was nowhere to be seen.

"I saw her disappear with Ferb about five minutes ago, she probably doesn't want to give herself away." Nathan assured, "She and Ferb are working as a pair. It is a good thing the other team can't hear us."

"Guys!" Phineas yelled, "I have a plan, use the flying application on your suits. It isn't like the Beak's jets, more like hovering."

They stopped running and hit the button on their suits. The rose off the ground, wobbly at first, but got the hang of it quickly. "Whoa, cool." Nathan said, he did a flip in mid-air. Sadie muttered something under her breath about him being a show off. "I heard that!" Nathan said again, you could almost see the smirk on his face. Sadie cursed under her breath again.

* * *

><p>~Buford~<p>

Gah! I had totally forgotten that whole flying application. Now I had an awesome defense system down on the ground yet nothing in the air. A voice crackled onto the radio. "Adyson, Django, Milly, you guys need to fly into the sky! We need defense up there too." The voice was Ginger's, she had refused to be anything less than a co-captain with me.

I couldn't let her become captain. I had to show I was still in control a little. "Ginger, Baljeet, follow me. We are going to try to get past Dinner Bell and that new chick Sadie. I made a mental note to make up a nickname for her later on. We ran together then separated while running to the house. There were only two defense people and three of us, there was a good chance at least one of us would make it past them. I pressed the button on my wrist and started floating in the air. "Whoa!" it was like trying to balance on a geyser. I pressed the button again. "Stabilize" I commanded, and I started floating normally. Well, as normal as you can get flying.

_Ring, Ring personal call from team member, Milly, accept?_ The electronic voice in his helmet asked.

"Accept" I said, was something wrong? I looked over my shoulder, everything seemed to be in order and okay. Milly was chasing Isabella through the air, and Adyson had just tagged that kid, Nathan.

"Buford?" Milly's voice came in over the radio.

"Hi Milly, is something wrong?" I asked. I had that girl Sadie on my tail trying to tag me.

"Oh no, we have everything in control over here, though it looks like you're in some trouble." Milly pointed out. She was right, I was in trouble. That chick was catching up on me fast.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Is this what you called about Milly?" I was annoyed. Really, I needed full attention on trying to escape.

"Actually, yeah, I have a plan for escaping." She said, "Instead of flying around in circles over there try flying over here to our side. I will be waiting and I could tag her, or she could turn back and you could escape. You are free either way."

I paused, why had I not thought of that? "Okay, be ready I'm coming your way." With that I did a U-turn and headed back to our street. Sadie must have been going too fast, because once we reached my side she couldn't stop. Milly was there just like she planned and tagged Sadie.

"Dang it" grumbled Sadie as she floated down to the ground. She was right next to the garage.

"Great job Milly!" I said. She did a great job planning all that out.

"Thanks!" She took off her helmet then looked around feeling shy. "Uh, Buford, do you want to go to that dance tomorrow?"

I tensed, was she referring to me and her? "Maybe, I don't have anyone to go with. I'm pretty sure no one wants to ask me anyway." I said. "Are you suggesting we go, together?"

Her face paled. "Only if you want to!" she relaxed a little and said, "Really, we could just go as friends."

"This sounds like a pity date." I grumbled. Really though, I wanted to go with her, everyone in this town seems to be matched, Phineas and Isabella, Baljeet and Ginger, Django and Adyson, Ferb and… Who Gretchen? Vanessa? That new girl Sadie? Then there was me and Milly. There are other things to go by than just that, but it seems that is how it is supposed to go down.

Her face was flustered "No, not a pity date. Here let me just give it to you straight." She hesitated then took a deep breath. "I really want to go to the dance with you, but I'm scared of rejection and I'm okay with being a rebound."

She looked at me, her teeth sunk down on her lower lip. Her eyes looked worried and hopeful. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. "You want me to ask you to the dance?" she nodded "Okay, Milly would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Her face lit up "Really, you actually want to go? Oh of course yes!" she squealed.

A crackling sound came from my radio, "Hey Buford, if you aren't busy could you please give us some backup over here?" I scowled under my breath, Ginger was a pest under my skin sometimes.

"Sure I'm coming." It looked like Phineas and already tagged Adyson and was working his way to Ginger. I saw Django walking over to go free Adyson, she was right in front of the house and would be easy to free. "Hey, Milly I don't see Ferb around. Go look for him around our base. I have no idea where he is." She nodded the was gone as quick as a light. I flew over to go help Ginger. I couldn't help smile to myself. I had gotten a date for the dance! Even better it was the girl I had wanted to ask.

* * *

><p>~Ferb~<p>

Gretchen was following right behind me. We had gone on a silent search into Buford's base, looking for the flag. When we saw Milly flying overhead we quickly scaled up the tree to hide. We waited while she did a fly-by over our heads. She seemed to be looking for us and wouldn't leave the backyard. I started picking the green leaves from the tree, one by one. They were a bright florescent green, almost an unnatural color. I shredded them and started making a pile on one of the branches. I looked around at the leaves, this was my favorite thing ever, this tree, it was the heart of my childhood. Suddenly one leaf caught my eye. It was tied to a high limb on the tree, it was the same color as the leaves, but it obviously wasn't a leaf. I nudged Gretchen in the arm. I pointed to the "leaf" with my finger. Her eyes widened behind her glasses. She nodded. I did some gestures to show that she stays here to keep watch while I climb. She nodded again and made herself confortable on the branch, keeping her eye on the sky. I climbed up the well-known branches of the tree. I knew its nooks and crannies by heart. I reached the top, and carefully untied it. I tied it to my wrist and slid down the trunk. Gretchen's eyes looked at me expectantly. I showed her my wrist and she smiled teasingly evil. She even hammed it up by rubbing her hands together sinisterly. We had victory within our grasp_. _

_A song about how an evil boy meets an evil girl. We got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world. We both manically laugh, at all the same stuff. _I paused. I had heard that song when we made that restaurant when I was ten. Some older couple had sung it when they left. It now rang through my mind. I'll think about it later. I gestured down and she climbed down the rest of the tree with me right behind her. _Evil love._ We ran as fast as we could to the road. As soon as we made it there we would win. I grabbed her hand and we increasing our speed. She was silent like me, we thought the same. There were cries behind us, Django and Adyson were on us, only five feet more to the road, four, three two, one. We had made it, we were on no man's land now. Nothing could stop us.

We landed on Isabella's lawn and Gretchen shouted. "We won, we won!" I smiled and high-fived her. She smiled through a mouthful of braces, completely clean. Another thought struck me and I decided to put it in my ever growing, "Think of it later" file that was in my organized brain. Everyone was cheering and in a good mood. I could tell a lot of people had asked other people to the dance during the game. I smiled weakly this should be an interesting dance.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! No more! I have to cut it of there. I have a policy called "Short chapter" and this was stretching the bounds on my definition of short chapter. I will update sooner with more details on the really complicated plot I've fabricated. By Monday of next week, I promise. My friend, TheCrazyCrayons, reads over my chapters so she just gives me ideas. So kudos to her. Anyway, Yes, if you're counting not much happened in this chapter, yet everything at the same time. <strong>

**Anyone reading this? I care. Anywho, onto reviews!**

**Stinkfly3: Yes I end it like that because I was suffering from physical exhaustion and that's what happens. You end stuff badly like that. I'm better now. **

**PhinBella Fan2: You CRACK ME UP! I laughed so hard at your review. Oh, duh pain duh pain!**

**MrPengun711: Did you seriously do that? That is awesome! Cool that you got an account! And I love those stories as well, Phineas is funny when he is oblivious. Kudos to you too!**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: I take this as a challenge if you don't mind. . I strive to do the best I can.**

**Midnight4568: Thanks I stink at grammar, but when I said this to my teacher she was like "That's not right!" don't worry I don't blame you. I blame the teacher. I created a new plan with that how love… object? I'm not sure what it is anymore. But, alas I have a conclusion that makes sense! I hope it leaves everyone happy!**

**TheAllySue is out! Peace! P.S. Eat your veggies!**


	7. Awkward Moments

Ch. 7

**Hey, AllySue here! Nothing new, just in case you were wondering how my life was. Pfft. But, I came to realize that I have created a huge ugly love monster! May I say this story wrote itself? Something possessed me to write this, these aren't my words, this story is manipulating itself, trying to make someone have a broken heart! I had a total different story line in the beginning somewhere along the way though this new thing popped up. Anyway, no one wants to hear me ramble, I'll get back to the story. **

* * *

><p>~Ferb~<p>

Isabella tapped my shoulder. We had gone to the local ice cream parlor to get some ice cream after the game. "Hey Ferb, I know you don't really want to go with Sadie to the dance. I know Vanessa is taken to, but maybe you should let her down easy and ask Gretchen instead"

I looked blankly at her, "Are you saying Gretchen likes me?" Rule of Silence: Use as little words as possible and get straight to the point.

"Isabella's voice was cautious "I didn't say that, I said you should ask her to the dance. Ferb, I have a great crush-o-meter and I can tell you are confused over the matter." She sat back, her back resting on the booth, and she took a lick of her ice cream cone.

"Isabella," I lowered my voice. "do you remember that time when we built that restaurant after Perry and that pharmacist and that red haired lady sang that love song?"

Isabella's eyes went distant, trying to remember, "Kinda, that was like three years ago Ferb."

"Yes I know, but that song they sang started coming over me when me and Gretchen went on that mission to get the flag." She looked at me blankly "It is a love song, and I think I might actually like Gretchen" I said, I like to talk. I let Phineas talk for me though. I liked talking for myself for once.

"Okay then Ferb, I'll let you take this matter into your own hands." She pursed her lips then went back to licking her ice cream.

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

I had been watching Isabella all day, no one had talked to her about the dance. When was this guy coming? I had heard that Buford had asked Milly and Baljeet had asked Ginger. I think Django had asked Adyson during some point after the game when we were walking to the parlor. Nathan, Isabella, Gretchen, and I seemed to be the only people without a date. I poked Isabella in the arm, she had just talked to Ferb, but she had talked too quietly for me to hear. "Hey Isabella, has that guy asked you to the dance yet?"

Her face paled a shade but her composure remained to say, "Phineas, I barely talked to him all day. How could he have?" I felt the heat flare up in my cheeks then turned my head a little so she couldn't see. Had she talked to this guy on the phone before she came over? I hadn't been with her much today so I could've missed if she had made a phone call.

"Maybe, he will ask you soon?" I tried to sound encouraging. _Do what is best for her, Phineas. _"Shut up!" I yelled. I clamped my mouth shut. Had I just said that out loud? It was meant for that redundant voice in my head. Literally, all day it hadn't quit its unbreakable loop.

Isabella's eyes reflected hurt, "Sorry Phineas, I'll stay quiet."

I sighed, "It wasn't for you, I have some voices in my head that won't shut up." I muttered.

"Really? What were they saying?" Man, I walked right into that one.

"Just that I hope you get that guy to ask you to that dance." I forced a smile, it wasn't a complete lie.

Her eyes darkened, "Oh, yeah. I guess. Do you want to ask anyone Phineas?" I hesitated then shook my head no. "I don't have my eyes set on this guy…" she continued, eying me. What was with her? Ferb, who had moved to my side, elbowed me again. I shot him a look. "Phineas, would," she stopped "…you like a bite of my ice cream?" she held it out to me.

*Flashback*

"That isn't the Phineas Flynn I fell… into this situation with."-Isabella

*End of Flashback*

Same' ole Isabella, she still had that awkward way of asking simple things like giving pep talks and offering ice cream. I smiled, "Sure! What flavor did you get?"

She gave me a weak smile, "Rocky Road."

"Okay sure, but only if you have a taste of mine." We traded cones, each took a lick, then traded back. Ferb gave me thumbs up, what was with everyone today?

* * *

><p>~Sadie~<p>

We had all finished our ice cream and were walking back to Maple Drive. When everyone was ahead of us, Ferb pulled me over to the side. "Hi Sadie, how are you?" he asked, this was too tight, too professional. Something bad was about to happen.

I tensed, matching the atmosphere of the conversation, "Fine. Please, unload the bad news fast. No need to soften the blow."

Ferb nodded, "I'm sorry then. Sadie I would like to take Gretchen to the dance. I never realized it, but really I like her."

I sighed, I should have seen this coming. "It is okay Ferb, I would go ask her now though. Like right now."

Ferb nodded, he was an observant fellow. He ran back to the group to that girl named Gretchen, I could tell he was happy. I jogged back and went in sync with the group. Nathan pulled up beside me. "Hey Sadie, herb Ferb ask Gretchen. Are you doing okay?"

That's my friend Nathan, completely understanding and kind. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dateless, but fine." I put on a brave smile. It may have been weak, but it was better than nothing.

He nodded, "Listen Sadie. If you still want to go to the dance. I would love to be your date." He smiled, his eyes filled with compassion.

"Really, you would do that?" I ask this is bigger than the friend code ever asks for.

He shrugs, isn't that what friends are for?" he asks. He and I think alike.

"Nathan, you and I both know this goes way over the friend line." I pale at my wording.

Nathan's cheeks grow red too. "Um, forgetting that last part, it doesn't matter. I want to go with you." Again, both our cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Okay then, we will go together. Let's catch up though." And we both race each other back to the group. I see Isabella give thumbs up to Nathan. I wonder what that was for. (Side note: Keep in mind, Nathan and Sadie are mirror images of Phineas and Isabella).

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

So close! I had been so close! Why does Phineas have to be so oblivious? Why do I have to be so shy and clam up when I'm near him? I had been so close of just asking him myself! Now he thinks there is some other guy I'm waiting for to ask me to the dance! I looked over at him, he was right next to me, yet so far. I came to a rash decision. I scooted closer to him. "Hey Phineas, Whatcha do'n?" I asked.

"Hey Isabella. I'm walking next to you, what are you doing?" he asked teasingly.

"Walking next to you." I said, "Anyway, Phineas I was wondering I you would like to go to that dance tomorrow, with me."

He must have been caught off guard because he took a step back, shock filling his face. He turned around for a second and I saw him pinch himself. He turned back around. "Yeah sure sounds like fun!" he said.

"Finally!" Ferb yelled from behind us. "Now we can just all go together." He gestured to the rest of the group.

I thought of an idea. "One second guys," I flipped open my phone and called my mom, "Hello Mom? Can a couple of my friends sleep over?"

"Yeah sure Isabella. When?" Asked my mom.

"Tonight," I said.

"Okay, just make sure you guys won't make too much noise, I'm tired tonight." She said.

"Okay Mom!" Then I hung up. "Hey, do you guys want to seep over?" I asked to girls.

All the girls said they could and we said bye to the boys, considering we had to get our overnight stuff from our houses. We were so excited, that way we could get ready for the dance together, and still have a lot of fun anyway!

Beyond just the sleepover, I was absolutely _giddy _with excitement. Phineas had agreed to go to a dance with me, alone! Without Ferb! In fact, Ferb had a date too, with Gretchen. Everything was working out perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! Do you remember me? I was at the beginning of the chapter. See what I mean? I never planned for them to go to an ice cream shop! Nor did I plan of Nathan asking Sadie, I wanted to make an extremely dramatic scene, but alas I had no idea how I could incorporate it! Maybe I will make a one shot of it, yet with Phineas and Isabella of course! I planned Ferb to be a heart breaker. See? Nothing as I planned. Anyway, for you paranoid readers, there will not be a total abyss right before the end of this story, maybe. (Gives evil eye) On other news, my friend has to put down her cat so please. <strong>

**Moment of Silence for Cassie the cat. **

**Onto what you people want, Review Replys!**

**PhinBella Fan2: Oh Reverse! Isabella asks Phineas and Phineas flips out! Ha ha.**

**kayleigh101: Gd means good right? I'm terrible at the texting language. I'm glad you ( I think) like it.**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Oh good! I thought it was a challenge, but people like to prove me wrong. So It is a challenge! Yeah! I will now work the hardest to my abilities to make this story the best it can be.**


	8. Yes, Yes I Do Love You

**Ch. 8 **

**For the people who actually read the authors note: this story is coming to the close, shutting down. I'm going to finish it. Then move on no epilogue, no anything! Just going to close it down and start a new story. It is a coma story :) Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

My room was chaos. Girls all over were scrambling, trying on things or complimenting others on an outfit. Ah, Dance Fever. The thing every girl wants and dreams of. I sat next to Sadie. She had decided to wear a tee-shirt and jeans since she was only going with her friends Nathan. I insisted I at least braid her hair for the occasion, so I had been fiddling with her hair for 20 minutes. Adyson was talking with Ginger if she should were a jean jacket of not. Millie was sitting there, choosing between bows to put in her hair with Gretchen. "I can't believe this night is finally happening! I'm so excited!" Ginger's voice floated around the room.

"Hey wait, does this pink bow clash with this yellow dress?" asked Millie.

"Ow! Isabella, you just killed my hair." Sadie said teasingly, elbowing me in the gut.

"What happened to my orange lip gloss?" Adyson screamed. See? Chaos.

"Hey Sadie, you should join Fireside girls." I suggested.

"Okay, were can I?" she asked.

"Just come to our next meeting, I'll just pick you up when that happens." I told her.

"Cool! Isabella is it necessary to braid my hair? I mean it _is_ only Nathan."

"Oh don't be silly, this might be the night that you recognize feelings for him." I elbowed her, had that been too big of a hint?

"Are you messing with me? Why would I ever like Nathan like that? I mean he is like my brother. That would be really weird." She shuddered for effect. "Yet, when Nathan asked me to the dance it was awkward, like w-we kept stuttering and saying things the wrong way."

I let out a light laugh recalling the moment, "Oh yeah, you guys were just nervous. Like you said, it is like dating your brother."

She nodded, "What about you and Phineas? Isn't it weird for you guys to be going together? I mean you guys have known each other for years!"

I smiled, "Ah but the difference is that I spent the last four years considering him a crush _an _best friends so it doesn't feel weird at all. More like a lifelong dream."

"Okay, well they are picking us up in an hour. Well, we are meeting them at Phineas and Ferb's house so we better get ready!" shouted Adyson. "Seriously guys, were did my lip gloss go?"

We all chose our outfits. Sadie was in a tee-shirt and jeans with a braid, just like she said. Gretchen was in jean shorts and a blouse, Adyson chose bell bottom jeans and a green "Life is good" shirt with a blue headband to pull back her hair. Millie wore a brown skirt and black shirt with a pink bow in her hair. The outfit had a close resemblance to Buford's type of clothing. Ginger was the only one in a dress, it had a floral pattern with a navy blue background. All my friends looked so different than what I normally see them in, usually I see them in a Fireside uniform so really it was out of character to see them like this. I looked over at two outfits I had laid out: jeans and a tee-shirt (going with the same idea as Sadie had) or a dress that looked just barely different from when I was ten. Finally, comfort overcame me and I grabbed the tee-shirt and jeans.

In ten minutes everyone was ready to go. "Ready girls?" I ask. I'm answered with whoops and cheers. We cross the street to Phineas and Ferb's house. Phineas and Ferb are under the tree with all the guys standing awkwardly around them. When we enter through the gate, every head turns our way. We are greeted with smiles, hellos, and hugs. "Hey guys, ready to go? The dance starts soon." Really I didn't care, but I wanted to move on before things got awkward. We all walk out of the backyard.

I can't help but over hear my friends talking; it brings a smile to my face.

"Wow, you look hip Adyson." Django says in his hippie ways.

"Baljeet, I'm so glad that you asked me to this dance." Squealed Ginger, Ginger always seems to squeal.

"Thanks for going to this dance with me Milly. I thought no one had wanted to go with me." Buford's voice was sincere. He must have liked Millie before.

The only people who were really talking were Ferb and Gretchen. They just seemed happy to be in each other's presence. I looked over at Sadie who was laughing at something Nathan had said. She quickly shut up though and looked away with a distant look. Was she considering what I said earlier? I shifted my gaze to Phineas. He was just smiling and looking ahead, this was my chance to talk to him. "Hey Phineas, have you seen Perry in a while?"

He looked at me then rubbed his chin, "He was here this morning. I guess he slipped away again today."

I nodded, shoot well that conversation died fast. Time for a random question, now what would be a good topic? "Hey Phineas, do you ever feel like there is something you forgot that was really important?" I was literally just trying to make a conversation.

"Actually yeah, remember that summer three years back when we were like ten?" I nodded, "Well it feels like there is a gap, like I missed something important. It was like I forgot an entire day without noticing it. I was probably just sick and don't remember the day."

"Really? Me too! It was like a day in the middle of summer that I just can't remember." _Actually I remember one moment. _I thought, although I couldn't let that one be heard.

Phineas' spin arched, he mumbled, "Must have been a bug that went around huh?"

"Yeah, a bug." Even on my best intentions, I can't dadge all awkward moments.

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

We were at the dance. Everyone was here for a good time, but I was spending my time wondering if this was a figure of my imagination. Never before had everyone just cooperated. I guess a dance can bring people together. _Speaking of together, what about you and Isabella? _She has stayed by my side all night, we have danced with each other, but it was fast songs. We were acting like we were having the time of our lives. Which we were, but this was just so weird and unreal.

We were sitting at a table when we were joined with Millie and Buford. Buford looked pale, "Did you guys know that Millie spells her name M-i-l-l-i-e? I could have sworn it was M-i-l-l-y!"

"Really Buford, of course she spells it with an I E." I said, sometimes he can be really _oblivious_. **( A/N Yeah like you aren't?) **

A slow song came on finally, Isabella perked up a bit and her back straightened. Ferb had told me yesterday that I had always been terrible at noticing hints from Isabella, but I noticed this one. I was sure she wanted to dance. "Hey Isabella, want to dance?"

"Yes!" she cries with pure delight.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. We go to the dance floor and I had a moment of hesitation. _Where do I put my hands? Her hips? _It seemed a little much considering we came here as friends. Before I could think about it more, Isabella already had her hand on the square of my back, the other having a light grip on my hand. I tightened the grip on her hand and the other on her hip. Isabella seemed to have this all planned out. Oh wait, duh, her stupid experience guy. I wish she had never met him, she didn't need a jerk like that in her life. This guy that she obviously likes, but he didn't even show his face or ask her to the dance for that matter. The song kept playing and we danced around in circles, moving all over the dance floor. "Hey Isabella, thanks for coming with me." I said nervously, geez I need to calm down.

She gave me a cute smile, "No problem Phineas, I wanted to go with you."

"What about that other guy?" I ask.

"Phineas, it was always you, no one else. I just didn't want to tell you." She blushed.

"Really? So wait, you like me?" I twirled her, letting her come back to me when she was done.

"Phineas, I have liked you for forever I just never admitted it.

"Truth be told, I have too. But I only started feeling this way a couple years ago." I said, I could feel my face burning. "I guess I never realized it because you just were a friend to me, and I never thought that I could fall for my best friend. It felt like I was in love with my sister. It seemed weird to think of you anything other than a friend."

"Funny, Sadie said the exact same thing about Nathan. Wait what did you say?" Isabella sounded excited and shocked.

"How I never thought I could fall for my best friend?" I ask.

"No after that."

I gulped, "It seemed weird to think of you anything other than a friend?"

She teasingly rolled her eyes. "No, Phineas, before that."

"It felt like I was in love with my sister?"

"That's the one. Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" Hope glimmered in her eyes. They sparked with all the dance floor lights reflecting back at me.

"Yes, yes I do love you." I say, the confidence in my voice surprised me.

"Good." Was all Isabella said, only warning, before she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. As shocked as I was, I still kissed her back before she pulled away.

I gasped from shock, "Isabella!" I felt the smile spread across my face.

She gave a little curtsy before she turned to the D.J who was just about to play a new song. "Hit it Carl!" The D.J, Carl, acknowledged her before spinning the tracks.

She grabbed my wrist leading me towards the table where all our friends were sitting, "Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled as she dragged me, she wasn't letting me even gain my footing.

She sat down with me right next to her. "Hey guys." She all got respectful head nods and a handful of verbal welcomes. She looked around the table, "Hey, where is Nathan and Sadie?"

Ferb cleared his throat, "They had been at the punch table last time I saw them, but then Sadie got a call from her mum. Apparently, their parents are moving again at short notice. They are leaving tonight and going back to Colorado. At least, that is what Sadie told me."

"Wow, chatty." Gretchen said. Ferb just gave her a wink.

"Oh, that's too bad." I said, "I mean a boy a girl, it seems like they really like each other. I hope they hit it off."

Isabella cut-in, "Yeah too bad, I hope they are happy back in Colorado." It sounded like she hadn't wanted me to continue.

* * *

><p>~Sadie~<p>

I hovered over their table, with Nathan right beside me. I smiled when I realized they were talking about us. Even when they are together and happy, they still worry about people they will never see again. Nathan nudged me, "It looks like this turned out perfectly."

Yeah." I said and I watched them.

"I mean we came here. First was Isabella realizing she had had a crush on Phineas for a long time, next was that whole thing with me running away with you chasing me to have Phineas think there was another guy after Isabella, causing jealousy."

"Don't forget what caused that. We were the ones that messed with the bubble machine." I reminded him.

"Yeah, can't forget that." Nathan smiled at me.

"Then, there was that moment that Isabella did on her own. When she told me all of her memories she realized just how much she loved him." I said proudly.

"Then we both gave examples of giving each other space." Nathan continued. "Then, forgiveness when we called each other back."

"I showed Ferb there were other girls out there for him besides Vanessa since she has that boyfriend Jonny anyway. Then there was Phineas realizing that if he never tried, he was never going to get Isabella." I thought out loud.

Nathan tensed a little, "Then there was that miss beat where you and Ferb decided to go to the dance together instead of him going with Gretchen."

"Hey don't blame me! Realizing what you don't want is proven to work! Besides, everything worked out fine for them." I gestured down to Ferb and Gretchen.

"The only reason those guys got together was because I created that capture the flag game." Nathan gave a smug smile.

"Ah yes, your ever so creative 'Kyle E' who called the radio studio." I rolled my eyes.

"He was hard to create! Don't act like it was easy!" Nathan got all defensive.

"Yeah, I didn't say it was easy. I couldn't even mind-persuade Isabella to ask Phineas to the dance at the ice cream parlor. I mean, I almost did, but instead she offered him ice cream!" I puffed the bangs out of my eyes.

"Don't worry I think that turned out fine. I mean, she ended up asking Phineas anyway when we were walking back. I think that was best since she realized she was fed up with never being able to state the truth."

"I hate our job. One thing could go wrong and we would fail." I grumbled. It really isn't fair.

"Sadie, we will never fail. We have been dead for over twenty years, we have mastered this job." He gives me a nudge in the shoulder.

"You make it sound like we are guardian angels. It is only our job. This was the only way we could ever touch Earth again, if we became the settlers of fate." I pointed out.

"I only joined to follow you. That plane crash killed both of us. We are always in things together." He pointed out.

"I know, but after we report back we are taking a well-deserved vacation." I grumbled, still kinda bummed about our job.

"Oh, reporting back can wait. Can't it? Why don't we hang back for a little while?" He asked.

"What is there left to do?" I snap back.

"Sadie, would you like to dance with me?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "You are such a love sap sometimes." I grab him and we float higher into the air, looking over the entire Tri-state Area. A fast song comes on and we danced like it is 1985, when there was still music on MTV.

* * *

><p><strong>Party! Done, done, no more. Last (and longest) chapter since one of the reviewers said not to drag it out to long. I agree, I needed to end this. I decided to make Sadie and Nathan disappear in this story a while back. If you are confused here let me explain:<strong>

**Sadie and Nathan are dead, yet they come down to Earth to make sure the right fate happens. I didn't want to make it religious, hence the whole not guardian angels thing. I am really proud of this story and where it took me, but I didn't want Nathan and Sadie there. They made everything happen for a reason. They can suggest things to minds, but it doesn't always work, that is why Isabella asked if Phineas wanted ice cream instead. **

**Review replies (For the last time! tear)**

**PhinBella Fan2: I know, I just decided I wanted Phineas oblivious a little longer. But no more! He now knows how that "experience" guy is so he is all good now. **

**Midnight4568 (Chapter 6): Why thank you, I pride myself in focusing on how characters react.**

**Midnight4568 (Chapter 7): I know right? I love Phineas' reaction too! That part was so fun to write! Thanks for always reviewing on my chapters!**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: I took your comment to heart and made this my last chapter. I wanted to end it soon because I stink at endings. -.- what did you think of the story? **

**Kyia-Denae: Thanks, I mean I finished this story, but I won't stop writing!**

**Thank you so much for all the support out there for this story. If people end up confused I'll add one more chapter about Nathan and Sadie because I think it was the only confusing part. I would hate to do that though, I hate writing about OC because this is Fanfiction so yeah.**

**Bye, bai, pie.**

**-TheAllySue**


End file.
